


Ladrien June 2019

by purrfectgf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrfectgf/pseuds/purrfectgf
Summary: A collection of one-shots about a boy who loves one dark-haired heroine and a girl who loves one golden-haired boy





	1. once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (kiss)   
> Once upon a time, there was a prince cast under a sleeping spell. Only the bravest knight, Ladybug, could be able to save him.

Adrien was a prince blessed with many things. He had the entire world under his thumb, charming good looks, a great number of admirers, the finest clothes the kingdom can offer and yet he wished for more. It was something that even the finest of items couldn't provide. The love of one maiden, particularly that of the dashing knight Ladybug. She was known through the land for fighting the dastardly Hawkmoth and taking down many a foe. She was charming, dashing, and could easily take down a man with one movement. Adrien found himself utterly in love with her. 

His only desire was to one day be able to meet her face to face. His wish came to be granted, though not the way he expected. Turns out the golden boy was being watched from afar by Hawkmoth who wished to gain from the boy ultimate power and control. Hawkmoth learned of the boy's magic ring that allowed him to pounce around as he pleased, without making a sound, much like a cat. He had to acquire the ring at whatever cost. 

Hawkmoth disguised himself as a peddler one day and came upon the kingdom's doorstep, requesting an audience with Prince Adrien. He told how he had the finest of fashions and hats to show to His Highness. Adrien let him in and welcomed the man warmly, unaware of who he was and his intentions. Before long, Prince Adrien tried on a particular cloak, one which led Adrien to be akumatized and cast under a deep sleeping spell. 

Hawkmoth gathered the ring and rushed off laughing with glee, at his successful scheme and newfound treasure. Within seconds, the royal maid came upon the prince passed out in his dressing room and called for help. She brought the prince and laid him upon his bed. Many of the great doctors, spell casters and more were called from all over to undo the spell. However, all the potions and spoken spells couldn't undo the curse. The royal advisors had to turn to their last resort. They would have to call Hawkmoth and ask for his help. 

They pleaded to Hawkmoth and tried to bargain with him with jewels and gold and more. However, he rejected all their offers and finally, they asked him what would be the cure to the spell. Hawkmoth simply turned away and said, "Only true love's kiss can break the spell of course, it's a lucky charm that can break through any evil. Good luck finding his true love though, you'll need it as it must truly be a sincere love he feels and oh, that's very rare nowadays."

The next day, a notice was put up throughout the kingdom asking for anyone to come forth and offer their kiss to the prince, and whoever can wake them up would be heavily rewarded. Many people came from afar, men and women and others came to kiss the prince's soft lips. However, it went in vain for a year as the prince had yet to even stir. 

One day, a woman dressed in a bright red cloak, a dark mask and a single ladybug pin on her chest read the notice and ventured on to save the prince. It was ingrained in Ladybug to help the people around her. The prince was no exception, however, she had deeper reasons to help him than she would like to admit.

It started when she was younger and before she adopted her hero persona. As a civilian, she grew around the edges of the kingdom. It was a small town near a forest with no truly remarkable features. Which was why, the day the royal family passed through their kingdom, it was a huge commotion throughout and everyone pitched in to accommodate the royals as best as they could. Her own parents spent a whole day baking their best pastries to gift to the royals. 

The family passed through in a parade through the town, waving and greeting the villagers. They retrieved gifts and Ladybug made a bracelet for the prince especially, as it was one of the few things she could think of making for him. When she held out her gift to the prince, quietly speaking how it was a gift for him and hoping he'd like it, he gave a soft smile and took it from her. "Thank you milady, it's beautiful, I shall cherish it as my lucky charm. You truly have a gift."

It was a small compliment, but it opened her heart to a new love for the prince she never felt before. She felt recognized by him in a way she wasn't before. As Ladybug rushed to save him, she wondered if he would even remember who she was. For the past year, she would go back and forth wondering if it'd be best for her to try to throw her hat in the ring and kiss the boy she loved. However, an encounter with an encouraging woman with glasses and a really strong push along the way lead her to take the chance to save her true love. 

Ladybug finally arrived at the castle and got through Hawkmoth as fast as she could. It's amazing how being able to use anything within her midst allowed her to take villains down and leave them defeated. Within minutes, she leaves him tied up for the law to deal with as she takes Adrien's ring to give to her love.

She finds him lying in his bed, a sleeping beauty. He looked almost angelic with his long lashes resting on his cheeks and soft hair spread around his head like a halo. Ladybug moves closer to kiss him and an object on his arm caught her eye before she could lean in completely. It was the lucky charm she made for him many years ago. Her heart clenched at the sweet gesture of him cherishing her gift so much, he still wore it so many years later.

Ladybug was so overwhelmed with love and tenderness for the boy sleeping in front of her, she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His lips felt so soft and she lost herself in the kiss as she grasped his face in her hands. She found herself needing to breathe and leaned back to see a pair of the most beautiful green eyes staring at her with love. Adrien smiled at her softly as he took her hands in his.

"My lady, is that really you and or am I simply dreaming again?"

"If it was a dream, would I be able to confess my love for you?"

Adrien's ears turned red hearing what his lady had to say. She mentioned how she loved him, his sweet smile, his kind and open heart, his soft hair, and more. He gathered the courage to confess to her as well and told how he admired her bravery, her determination, her striking blue eyes and everything about her. It was a sweet moment and they laid in each other's arms close and filled with love. And to think, it all started with one lucky charm and ended with a true love's kiss.


	2. the cost of fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (famous)  
> When Ladybug finds herself breaking down, the only person who comes to her rescue is a certain famous model.

Ladybug began to think being famous and recognized in public wasn’t all it cracked up to be. As a superhero, she was used to being apprehended by fans asking for her autograph or paparazzi wanting to know more about her personal life. However, recently, due to a personal incident with an akuma, she grew to detest having her life broadcast to the public always. Living a double life had its risks, but Ladybug was able to handle it on her own. To bring her loved ones into it, however, left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

It was right after her nightly patrol with Chat Noir when she bumped into the newsman who shoved a camera and a list of questions in her face. The news reporter kept asking about her personal life, and if she would ever reveal her secret identity. She clenched her fists as he rattled on about how she should trust the public with her secrets. Politeness seemed to only go so far, and even when Ladybug tried to brush it off nicely, he kept pestering her. As her teeth gritted as more questions kept continuing, Ladybug found herself losing it. Her eyes were filling with tears and she quickly turned away to escape. 

“Please, I can’t handle this anymore, I’ve… I’ve gotta go!”

Ladybug lifts herself up to nearby building with her yoyo and moves quickly until she finds herself in a dark alley near the bakery. The tears flowed and flowed as she broke down. The stress and worries from the past few days overwhelmed her so much, she couldn’t even think of transforming back to her civilian self. Little did she know, a certain model passing by heard her soft cries and stepped into the alley. 

“Ladybug? Is that you? Are you alright?” Adrien says, sitting down next to her.

Ladybug startled from hearing someone next to her and looked up to see the boy of her dreams looking at her. Great, today was getting even better. First, she had a breakdown over an interview, and now her crush saw her at her absolute worst. It was almost ridiculous how bad luck seemed to follow her today. She was about to jump up and try to escape when Adrien handed out a tissue to her.

“Hey, you know you’re a superhero, but you don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay if you want to cry.”

She feels her face flush as she retrieves the tissue and their hands brush again each other. His words were the kindest she has heard in a while and it nearly causes her eyes to fill with tears again. Amazing, really, how the one person she would be too embarrassed to bare herself completely to, was the one who came along to comfort her in this moment. Ladybug wondered what he was thinking of her right now. Did he think she was a coward? She couldn’t read his thoughts, although she had to admit he looked cute when he was concerned. It was ridiculous she was thinking about talking to him about this, but she didn’t really have anyone else to confide in now. 

“Does it ever bother you?” she says softly. “The fame and attention, I mean.” 

He seemed to think for a while before speaking. “Sometimes, I do adore my fans and the support they give me. But there are times where I wish I could be normal and not surrounded by cameras for every living moment.”

Ladybug nods and say, “I know what you mean. I’m not good with cameras or attention. I thought I grew used to it after months being Ladybug, but… there was an incident.” She clenched her hands as she slowly got the words out.

"There was... an incident with an akumatized person. I just used my lucky charm and had to transform back. Unfortunately, they found me in my civilian form and decided to threaten my family and all those I love. They were so close and I managed to save my family barely. The person forgot the incident and my secret identity after I used my lucky charm again. But, I can't help but wonder..." She paused to wipe her tears before continuing. "What if I hadn't managed to find them in time? What if my family became hurt because of me being Ladybug? The paparazzi and fame doesn’t help either. Everyone wants to know who I am and all the details of my life. What if someone were to use that against me? Not even me, but what about my family? My friends? The person I love?" Her voice hitched as she looked up quickly at Adrien and turned away. 

A pause settled between them as Adrien took in what she said before responding. 

“Fame can come at a cost, I know that from personal experience,” Adrien pauses briefly to think of his mom and how his father’s fame slowly destroyed their relationship and caused her to disappear. “It’s…never easy, but I found recently that having friends and people who I feel truly open around can help sometimes. Like I think about my friends and I worry about what could happen to them, but, at the same time I know they have my back and I got theirs.” 

A tiny smile appears on his face as he thinks about how in the past year, all his friends stepped into his life and he was finally able to express himself and be who he wanted to be. It was all he ever wanted his whole life to be able to make friends and have people who support him truly, not to take advantage of his fame. To be able to have that was all he could ask for. 

“I know it can be difficult when everyone seems to be against you but having a good friend can help. And, if you ever need someone to confide in, I’ll be that friend for you.” 

“You know, that’s the kindest thing anyone ever said to me, thank you. I’m happy to be your friend, Adrien Agreste.”

As Ladybug swung herself back to the bakery, she had a big smile on her face, thinking about her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this chapter! it's a bit angsty but i live for the angst :3  
> tumblr: purrfectgf


	3. being here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (couple)   
> Ladybug finds herself caught up in fake-dating Adrien for a mission and blushing faces ensue.

“So, my lady, would you do me the honor of dating me?”

  
“Of course, how can I say no to such a gentleman?”

Did Ladybug and Adrien go overboard with the cheese and formalities? Perhaps, but pretending to date in a party hosted by celebrities and well-known leaders doesn’t leave much room to crack dirty jokes and messy PDA. It wasn’t in Ladybug’s plan to pretend to date Adrien, but she had to take down a criminal at the party and Chat Noir wasn’t around to help. The bodyguard at the door was adamant about how she needed an invitation or someone from the party to prove she’s invited. Then, like an angel descending from the skies, Adrien Agreste showed up out of the corner of her eye and she blurted out how she’s his girlfriend. The next five minutes of Adrien looking confused and Ladybug trying to explain and the bodyguard believing they’re a couple finally, is definitely in the running to be the most embarrassing moment in her life.

Currently, they were holding hands and walking around the party as Ladybug tried to act discreet about searching for a particular man who should be stealing the the piece de resistance any moment now. It was the centerpiece of the party, a shining jewel supposedly owned by Marie Antoinette herself and worth nearly a half a billion dollars. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at how Ladybug’s eyes kept darting around everywhere, like a cat ready to pounce. Ladybug sighed and looked at Adrien with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry, by the way, for suddenly bringing you into this whole???,” she exaggerates with air quotation marks, “dating situation, I saw you, I couldn’t help but think you look so cu- I mean! COOL! and like Chat Noir isn’t here to act as my boyfriend, and I’m a mess, god…”

“It’s alright, Ladybug, I don’t mind. Being your boyfriend is the best thing I’ve done all day.”

Her eyes widen as she hears what he says and covers her face with her free hand to hide her blush. This boy, this sweet angelic boy, would be the death of her.

Adrien realized what he said and quickly tries to correct himself as he stutters. “I mean, it’s for pretend and like I know we’re not really dating, but you know, it’s nice,” he says as he looks downs at their interlocked hands, “being here with you and holding your hand.”

As Ladybug looks at him, blushing a deep red than her suit, an old lady approaches them. She cleared her throat, interrupting them from their deep staring session.

“Say, young lady, do you by any chance know where the Jewel de Crown is? I’ve been dying to catch a glance at it all day.”

“Yes ma’am, just head on ahead and look to your right. You wouldn’t be able to miss it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart, and might I say, you two are an adorable couple.”

The both of them blush and avoid looking at each other as she walks away. It was so lovely and embarrassing standing next to Adrien, Ladybug nearly forgot about her original mission. However, within minutes, an alarm rang through the building as people exclaimed of the jewel being stolen.

“Hey! That old lady is stealing the jewel!”  
“Ladybug, go after her, she’s heading out the door!”

Ladybug quickly gathered up her yoyo and was about to rush after the civilian but turned back to smile at Adrien and to thank him.

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste, for being my boyfriend today. It was an honor!”

Adrien smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her hand.

“It was my pleasure, my lady. Now go, save the day, I’ll support you from the sidelines. And who knows, one day maybe we could be dating for real.”  
“Maybe so, I would like that,” Ladybug says she quickly gives a quick kiss on his cheek and dashes off.


	4. to be a role model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 (model)   
> Ladybug started out being a role model to the people of Paris, and all eyes were on her. Yet, she only had eyes for one model.

Since she was a child, Ladybug found herself fascinated by clothes and fashion. When she’d read the old magazines her mom kept, she would pass right by the pages with pretty models to the pages about the clothes and fashion trends. Once her eighth birthday came around, she retrieved a sewing machine and the rest was history. For many weekends, she would study how to make napkins, clothes and so on. It got to the point where for gifts, it wasn’t surprising to receive a knitted scarf or sweater from Marinette. Her parents encouraged her hobby by taking her once to Paris Fashion Week. It was there that Marinette began really thinking of fashion designer as a career. Seeing all the designs from Gabriel Agreste to Marcia Jakobs really caused the gears in her mind to spin as she began to imagine all the possibilities of what she could design.

She always preferred being the one behind the scenes, designing and creating than being the one directly in the spotlight. But, becoming Ladybug opened her to a world where she began being the one in the spotlight, and becoming the role model for others. Swinging through Paris, she’d hear people calling her name or cheering her on. Her success as well as her mistakes were all out in the open for everyone to see. It was intimidating at first for sure, and there were still times, where she wondered if she was ever fit for the role. There were times where she found herself where she would just sit down and stop, and think about why she was doing this. Then, she’d look around and see her parents’ bakery, her friends chasing after her and cheering her on, and she would gain the motivation to keep going. And then there was Adrien Agreste.

It wasn’t unusual for her to see his billboards all over Paris. His face was plastered all over, advertising clothes, and perfumes and more. Seeing his face sometimes reminded her she had people she loved who she needed to protect. To be able to see his smile made her feel perhaps, she was doing something right in the world after all. There was one instance, especially, which comes to mind every time she begins to feel doubtful as being Ladybug.

It was a windy day in the fall, and Paris was a flutter with the news of the recent launch of Gabriel Agreste’s new designs. There was going to be a show later in the evening showcasing all his works, displayed by well-known models, including his son Adrien Agreste. As Marinette, she had no chance of getting in to see the designs or of Adrien, but as Ladybug, on the other hand… she was able to sneak past the guards and watch the designs. They were all absolutely stunning, the muted colors and the details to the designs. Ladybug only had eyes on Adrien, however, who was looking handsome as ever. However, the event quickly got interrupted by an akumatized rival designer named Trophy King who announced his plan of how fashion was his realm and he’s the true king and all the models were his subjects, only destined to wear his designs. All the models were snatched away in a smoky flash, and Ladybug rushed after them to save them. She tried to call for Chat Noir, but he appeared to not be answering.

Ladybug rushed to the penthouse and found the models all tied up, and the King laughed in his makeshift throne as she took out her yoyo.

“What are you gonna do, little lady? You think you can take me on?”

“You can sit up on your high chair as long as you want, but I will take you down, just watch me!”

Unbeknowst to Ladybug, Adrien’s eyes were captured by his lady as he watched her with lovestruck eyes and awe in his heart. She quickly called up her lucky charm, and using string, one dress and a pair of scissors, she was able to take down the King and save the models. All of Paris was saved once more, she only wished Chat was by her side to be able to pound it with her. As the saved civilians thanked her profusely, she smiled and hugged them. However, before she could say her goodbyes, Adrien quickly stepped up to her and told her he had to say something. Ladybug looked at him confusingly, wondering he’d wish to say to her. Before she could register it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered how he admired her as his role model. He leaned back embarrassed, a red flush on his cheeks and ran away, mumbling half-heartedly about how he needed to head back to his father. She gently touched where he just kissed her and had the most blissful smile on her smile. Maybe being in the spotlight wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit rushed and short, but i hope u guys are enjoying the drabbles so far, i've been behind on the prompts recently as i've been celebrating eid, sorry abt that! hopefully, ill be able to catch up and update the story regularly again!


	5. fallen angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 (trust)  
> When everything goes wrong, all you can do is trust and make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating this story regularly and jumping days ahead in the prompts! unfortunately, this past month has been draining for me and I've been unable to gather inspiration to write everyday. for now, I'm just hoping to take things at my own pace and update when i can! i hope u guys enjoy this short drabble i wrote up <3

Ladybug held Adrien in her arms desperately and closely. All this time, she’s been trying to save him and yet, her efforts were in vain. He breathed heavily, as the wound on his arm bled. It was one glance, one time she rushed off to leave him to stop the akuma. But, before she could entrap it in her yoyo, the villain shot Adrien with one of his arrows.

The next few moments were a blur of Adrien falling to the ground, her rushing to his side and the villain moving on to find his next victim. She knew it, she knew she shouldn’t have left him behind. A flurry of anxiousness and sadness welled up in her as she looked upon the golden-haired boy in his arms. He looked almost like a fallen angel with his soft hair and the blood dripping from his chest.

His breaths were slowing and she tried to close his wounds with a cloth she retrieved from a nearby fashion shop. 

“You’ll be alright, Adrien, I promise!”

“My lady,” he says softly as he reaches out to hold her hand. 

Ladybug grasps his hand tightly as she leans in to touch her forehead against his.

“Trust me, we’ll get through this.” However before he could respond, his eyes closed and his last breath fluttered through his lips.

Ladybug gathered him up in her arms tighter and sobbed silently for the boy she loved. She laid him upon a nearby bench and stood up with a vigorous anger, determined to take out the akuma at whatever the cost. As she called out her Lucky Charm, she retrieved a clock, and gathered her wits to use the things around her to stop the akuma. Time was running out, as her earrings beeped to signify the passing of time. Finally, she cornered the akuma in a corner and managed to entrap it and released it to undo the effects of its harm.

She quickly realized that Adrien could be alright, and rushed back to the bench where she left him. As her eyes caught him, confused and not a wound in sight but alive, tears overwhelmed her eyes as she rushed to hug him.

“Ladybug?” he says as he hugs her back gently. “What happened? I think I was out for all of that.”

Ladybug shook her head and smiled up at him. “Nothing happened, just your normal run of events of me saving Paris from an akuma.”

Adrien smiled back. “Of course, I trust in you Ladybug. You’re always ready to save the day.”

She wanted to respond and spend more time with him, but her earrings beeped to remind her that she’s going to turn back soon. Ladybug smiled at him once more and kissed his hand before going back to her parents’ bakery. As she transformed, she couldn’t help but think how it was a stroke of luck that she was able to save Adrien from the kiss of death. However, it was a curse to be able to remember seeing him so pale and nearly beyond saving. To be Paris’s most trusted superhero has it perks, but doesn’t come without consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the ladrien june prompts on tumblr and i was like why not write for it? i hope you guys enjoy the story! i'm also gonna be posting snippets of this on my tumblr: purrfectgf.


End file.
